


All Together

by Bookworm1063



Series: JATP Week 2020 [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “You remember the thing with Caleb’s stamp, and how I got rid of it?”“Do I remember the time your three dead friends almost died again, after finally getting you to play music for the first time in almost a year?” Flynn asked. “Yeah. That rings a bell.”“So, after that, we figured out…” Julie trailed off. “Well. They can show you.”Flynn officially meets the boys.Written for day seven of JATP Week. Prompt: Canon-verse.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: JATP Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	All Together

Flynn lingered in the garage doorway, watching her best friend. Julie was talking to the air, or to ghosts. Flynn wasn’t sure which was crazier.

She cleared her throat, and Julie spun around. “Flynn! Come in.”

Flynn stepped into the garage and threw herself down onto the old sofa. “What’s up?”

“I—well, we—have something we want to show you,” Julie said.

“The boys are here?” Flynn asked. “Good. I thought maybe you were talking to yourself again.”

Julie frowned. “When have I ever talked to myself?”

“I don’t know!” Flynn said. “I can’t tell when you’re talking to ghosts.”

“Yeah,” Julie said. “This is actually about that.”

“You talking to yourself?”

“No!” Julie rolled her eyes. “You not being able to see the boys.”

Flynn sat up straight. “What are you saying?”

“You remember the thing with Caleb’s stamp, and how I got rid of it?”

“Do I remember the time your three dead friends almost died again, after finally getting you to play music for the first time in almost a year?” Flynn asked. “Yeah. That rings a bell.”

“So, after that, we figured out…” Julie trailed off. “Well. They can show you.” 

Behind Julie, three boys popped into existence. Flynn yelped, almost toppling off the sofa.

“Flynn, this is Luke, Reggie, and Alex,” Julie said. “Boys, this is Flynn.”

“Hey,” Luke said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah…yeah, you too,” Flynn said. She got up off the sofa and faced the boys. Reggie and Alex both waved; Reggie enthusiastically, and Alex with a simple raise of his hand.

“How can I see them?” Flynn asked.

Reggie shrugged. “It’s just a thing we can do now.”

“That’s incredible,” Flynn said. “And now that I can see him, I can tell Luke to his face that if he breaks my best friend’s heart, I will personally kill him again. Then I’ll find his grave and destroy that, too.”

Luke and Julie both flushed bright red. Alex closed his eyes.

“How did I not realize that we probably all have _graves_ somewhere?”

“I do not want to think about that,” Reggie said.

Alex still looked a little like he was going to be sick, but he nodded.

“Come on,” Julie said. “Let’s go back to the house. My dad made spaghetti.”

“We can’t even eat,” Lue pointed out. He was about to take Julie’s hand when Flynn shoved her way between them, linking her arm through Julie’s.

“Let’s go, dead boys,” Flynn said. “I want pasta.”

As the five of them left the garage, Flynn noticed the smile on Julie’s face.

“What’s with the grin?” she asked. Julie shrugged.

“I guess it’s nice, having my family all together like this.”

And Flynn smiled, too.


End file.
